¿Quien necesita intrusos?
by Riku Sakura
Summary: Cuando la familia Masaki penso que nada mas podia pasar, llegaron otros intrusos....... Soy mala para esto! Reviews! Piedad!


QUIEN NECESITA INRUSOS  
  
By Riku & Sakurajin-chan  
  
Holas!!!!!! Esta historia esta escrita por nosotros Riku Naraku y Sakurajin-chan ^^. Esperamos que les guste ^O^. Queremos Reviews T.T plis tengan piedad!!!!!  
  
Oki. Los personajes de Tenchi Muyo! no nos pertenecen así que no nos demanden no tenemos dinero para un abogado T.T. Ya que si nos los reglan con gusto los aceptamos =D.  
  
¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨* ¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*¨*  
  
estaba amaneciendo el sol salía resplandeciente la luz se comenzaba a filtrar por la recamara de un joven un joven ke penso ke tendría una vida normal pero ke ekibocado estaba...  
  
si de repente se escucho una gran explosión en la casa Mazaki..... provenía del laboratorio de Washu...  
  
Washu: ¡¡Demonios Mioshi que haces aquí tan temprano!! Mioshi: Es que Washu!!  
  
De repente de los escombros salen dos siluetas  
  
siluetas: cof cof X_x  
  
Riku: donde haa mi cabeza- se pone una mano en su cabeza  
  
en eso todos corrieron al laboratorio de la científica  
  
Tenchi: ¿Que sucedió aquí Washu?  
  
Washu solo señalo a Mioshi...  
  
De repente una de las siluetas salta y abraza a Tenchi...  
  
"¡¡Tenchi!!"  
  
Tenchi: ._.? ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Quien eres tu?  
  
La chica lo suelta y levanta a su compañero  
  
"¡¿Estas bien Riku?!"  
  
Riku con algo de tierra en su cabello: si eso creo-comiensa a sacudirse y mira a su alrededor- pero..pero esto es imposible!!!!!!-sorprendido al ver a las chicas  
  
"¡¡¿Ya viste es Tenchi!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Riku: si!!! pero mira es Washu la famosa científica *o* me pregunto donde estará Ryoko??? Será tan sexy en persona??  
  
Sakura le da un zape a Riku...  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¿Solo en eso piensas?!!  
  
Riku se pone la mano en la cabeza: heyy!!! eso duele no claro ke no pero la curiosidad gana mira ke tu no te kedas atrás he  
  
Sakura: ¡¡Oye!! Es Tenchi tenia que abrazarlo!!!  
  
Tenchi: ._.?  
  
Washu: Y bien quienes son ustedes dos?  
  
Riku toma las manos de Washu Riku: permítame presentarme mi nombre es Riku Naraku y uno de sus grandes admiradores  
  
Sakura: No tienes remedio -_-U........  
  
Sakura: Bien me presento, yo soy la magnifica, genial y linda Sakura!!!!!  
  
Riku: y dime Washu tienes libre el día??  
  
Washu: ._.? ¿A que extraños seres trajiste Mioshi?  
  
Mioshi: T.T Lo siento!!  
  
Riku: ya ves Sakura por tu culpa nos han llamado extraños  
  
Sakura: Yo no soy quien esta arrodillado tomándole las manos a Washu ¬¬  
  
Riku: heee- se mira y se pone de pie- hay lo siento- se sonroja  
  
Sakura: -_-U....... Bien... ¿qué se supone que es todo esto?  
  
Riku: si es verdad yo estaba tranquilamente cuando plack aparecí aki  
  
Sakura: mmmmmmmmm  
  
Todos la ven con suspenso.....  
  
Sakura: mmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Washu: imposible..... se durmió ¬¬  
  
A Riku le gruñe el estomago: ups perdón ^^U  
  
Todos: ._.?  
  
Ayeca: Creo que deberían comer algo, son extraños pero no creo que nos haga daño darles un poco de comida.  
  
Al oír la palabra comida Sakura despertó rápidamente y tomo del brazo a Tenchi...  
  
Sakura: Bien vamonos mi querido Tenchi!!  
  
Tenchi: ._.?  
  
Ayeca: ¬¬  
  
Riku: disculpen a mi amiga  
  
Ya en el comedor de la familia Masaki, todos se asombraron al ver como comían ese par.  
  
Sakura: ¡¡Delicioso!! ¡¡Quiero mas arroz por favor!!  
  
Ayeca: ¬¬ comen demasiado rápido...  
  
Ryoko: No es sorprendente, al menos la gente normal comemos así.  
  
Ayeca: ¿Gente normal? ¿ Cómo tu Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: Al menos yo no soy una tortuga ¬¬.  
  
En ese momento Sakura se acerco a Tenchi despacio y le dijo.  
  
Sakura: Tenchi ¿que hacemos aqui? Vamonos!!  
  
riku continua comiendo pero no deja de mirar a Ryoko  
  
Sakura se da cuenta y le da con un abanico que saco de quien sabe donde en la cabeza.  
  
Sakura:¡¡Pervertido!!  
  
riku se soba: keee!!!!!! hice!!!!! solo estoy mira digo comiendo!!  
  
Todos: ._.? ¿De donde sacaste el abanico?  
  
Sakura: Ah.... este...... je-je-je-je  
  
riku se hacerca a ryoko ignorando lo ke paso riku: ryoko dime ke haras despues d ecomer ke te parese si te invito a tomar sake  
  
Ryoko: ¿Sake? ¡¡esta bien!!  
  
Sakura: -_-U bien........ (Sakura toma del brazo a Tenchi) Tenchi mi amor, ¿que tal si nos conocemos mejor?  
  
Ryoko y Ayeca: ¡¡Oye Alejate de Tenchi?  
  
Sakura (sin acerles caso): Vamos Tenchi, hasta me puedes enseñas muchos lugares!!  
  
riku mira a sakura con una gran gotita en la cabeza y depsues mira a ryoko y ayeca y pasa su mirada a washu y se sienta a un lado de ella riku: hey washu cual es tu nuevo experimento??  
  
Sakura suelta a Tenchi y le da con el mismo abanico a Riku en la cabeza...  
  
Sakura: ¡¡¡Si no es con una es con otra!!!  
  
riku: ahuchhsss!!! hey deja de golpearme yo no te digo nada ni te pego porke estas con tenchi o si  
  
Sakura: ¬¬ Ok, Ok, (abraza a Tenchi)... Tu mantenlas ocupadas ^^  
  
riku: a todas hey!!! pues porkien me tomas!!! aunke pensandolo bien esta bien diviertete tenchi yo cuido bien a estas jovenes tan guapas, y dime washu podrias mostrarme el lugar  
  
Sakura: ._. Que facil de convencer........ ¡¡Bien Tenchi vamonos!!  
  
Tenchi: ._.? Este..... yo.......  
  
Ryoko y Ayeca se paran en la puerta e impiden el paso.  
  
Ayeca: Deja a Tenchi en paz ¿quien te haz creido?  
  
Ryoko: Cierto Tenchi es mio!!!  
  
Ayeca: ¿Como que tuyo? Tenchi es mio  
  
Mientras ambas pelean no se dan cuenta de que Tenchi y Sakura ya salieron de la casa.  
  
Sakura: Oh jojojojojojojojojojojojojo (risa a la tipo Kodachi)  
  
mientras riku esta platicando con washu, sasami y mioshi  
  
riku: hey ryoko!!! olvida a tenchi mirame yo puedo hacer ke lo olvides  
  
Ryoko: ............ (sin comentarios........) ¡¡¡Deja en paz a Tenchi!!!  
  
riku solo suspira: bueno por lo menos lo intente  
  
riku hablando ya seriamente: washu me puedes explicar ke hacemos nosotros en este lugar como paso??  
  
Washu: Bien en realidad no puedo explicarme por que llegaron ustedes, si yo no abri ninguna dimension...  
  
riku: hummm una dimencion... bien cuando paso eso yo me encontraba practicando  
  
Washu y Sasami: ¿Practicando?  
  
riku: si veran yo estava practicando mi magia cuando aparesimos en este lugar  
  
Washu: vaya vaya, si hacemos unos calculos....... quiza la explosion y tu magia se mezclaron  
  
Washu: Bien tengo que ir a reparar la maquina para que ustedes regresen a su mundo...  
  
Mioshi: yo.....  
  
Pero no pudo terminar la frase por que la cientifica la interrumpio  
  
Washu: ¡¡Y no te atrevas a entrar Mioshi!! ¬¬  
  
Mioshi: pero yo.......  
  
Kiyone: ¡¡Te dijeron que no Mioshi!!  
  
Mioshi: ToT pero yo quiero ayudar  
  
riku: kisas pueda ayudarte en eso  
  
Sakura entrando con Tenchi: Hola!! ya llegamos ¿que sucede?  
  
Washu: voy a arreglar la maquina que los trajo hasta aqui... por cierto qeu hacias tu cuando fueron transportados aqui?  
  
Sakura: Pues.... yo...... estab jugando KOF'2002 en la computadora...... K' nockeo a Iori T.T  
  
Washu: ._.? Bien.......  
  
riku: hemm washu puedo acompañarte?  
  
Sakura: ¬¬ Tu no acompañas a nadie!!! ¡¡Hentai!!  
  
riku: heyy!!! yo solo kiero ayudar a washu ademas yo no era el ke estaba jugando cuando deberia de estar hasiendo los deberes ¬¬  
  
Sakura: Este..... este..... mi tarea era un resumen de los juegos de video........... y por si no lo has notado Washu ya se fue  
  
riku: keeee!!!!- mira y ya no esta washu y suelta otro suspiro- bueno sera mejor ke practike un poco- se dirije a la puerta  
  
Sakura: Creo que Tenchi se desmayo.. cuidalo Sasami plis ^^  
  
Sasami: Esta bien señorita Sakura  
  
Sakura: Que educada, ¡¡Riku esperame!! yo tambien tengo que practicar!!  
  
riku ya estaba fuera de la casa parado mirando el cielo  
  
riku: lista para tu entrenaento?  
  
Sakura: ^o^Siiiiiiiiii  
  
riku la mira y sus expreciones se ponen serias pone sus dos manos juntas y hace apareser su espada esta es oscura y en el centro de esta tiene un alinea roja  
  
Sakura: ¬¬ ¿cuando me vas a enseñar a hacer eso?  
  
Sakura pone su mano en la cintura y aparece una funda roja  
  
Sakura: Bien tendre que usar la antigua.....  
  
Sakura desenfunda la espada  
  
riku: cuando pases al siguiente nivel ahora preparate- sostiene su espada con una mano  
  
Sakura (seria): Vaya..... recuerda que el alumno siempre supera al maestro...- se pone en posicion de ataque  
  
riku: si y es lo ke estoy esperando- corre en direcion de sakura  
  
Sakura: Bien  
  
Ambos comienzan a pelear, mientras el abuelo y el padre de Tenchi los observaban.  
  
Sr. Masaki: Mmmmm son muy buenos...  
  
Yosho: En verdad que son buenos, pero a la chica le falta practica  
  
las dos espadas chocan entresi espidiendo una gran cantidad de energia riku: bien no esta nada mal  
  
Sakura solo se limita a sonreir....  
  
riku da un salto para atras y de sumano sale una esfera de nergia oscura en direcion de sakura( la energia de riku es de la oscuridad)  
  
[ooooooo] Sakura no logra esquivarla  
  
Sakura: Ayyyyyyyyy eres un desgraciado!!!!!!!!!! como te atreves a golpear a una mujer!!! ¬¬  
  
riku la mira y su complecion seria regresa aser trankila: hay vamos sakura es un entrenamiento ademas eso es todo por el momento ahora trata de apareser tu espada nueva  
  
Sakura: Uyyyyyy en serio ya la puedo aparecer????  
  
riku: pues.... mi deber es darte animos pero no te garantiso nada ^^U  
  
Sakura: ¬¬ malo  
  
Sakura une sus manos y comienza a salir una bola de energia azul, en ese momento aparece una espada de color plateado con una piedra roja en la empuñadura.  
  
Sakura: wiiiiiiiii ayyyyy que linda esta!!!!!!!! ¡¡Esta mas bonita que la tuya!!  
  
riku: tu espada es plateada asi ke tu manejas la luz  
  
Sakura: ¡orale!  
  
Yosho (acercandose a Sakura): señorita me presta su espada por un momento?  
  
Sakura: Este..... si.... ¿por que no?  
  
Yosho comienza a hacer unos movimientos muy rapidos con la espada.  
  
Yosho: Su espada es bastate ligera y muy fina, es muy conveniente para usted.  
  
Sakura: ._.!! Guauuuu ¿puedo hacer eso con ella?  
  
riku: eso y mas  
  
Sakura le da un zape a Riku: Entonces enseñame como!!!!!!!  
  
riku: heyy!!! pues nose sera mañana  
  
riku: hoy tienes ke descansar, has sacado tu nueva espada y gastaste parte de tu energia  
  
Sakura: u.u ya que, ahora voy a ver a Tenchi!!! ^^  
  
riku: nuca cambiaras  
  
el arma de riku desaparese como una niebla oscura  
  
Sakura: Ja-ja-ja eso no me importa........ ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tenchi!!!!!!!!  
  
riku: señor yosho me preguntaba si podemos kedarnos en su casa??  
  
Yosho: No veo ningun inconveniente y tu (dirigiendose al papa de Tenchi)?  
  
Sr. Masaki: Pues creo qeu se pueden acomodar con las chicas.  
  
riku: hemm bueno sakura podria dormir con ellas y disculpen las molestias ke les ocacionamos  
  
Sakura (desde adentro de la casa): ¿yo me puedo quedar con Tenchi?  
  
riku: NO!!!!!! no puedes y si lo haces te castigo  
  
Sakura: Mira que miedo!!!!!!  
  
riku: te kitare tu espada Sakura ademas ke pensaria tenchi de ti sakura pensara ke eres la copia de ryoko  
  
Sakura: ToT mi espada........ Ryoko es la maestra, pero esta bien me quedare con las demas.  
  
riku entra a la casa riku: muy bien ahora vere donde dormire yo  
  
Sakura (jugando con Sasami juegos de video): Esta el pasillo!!! duerme ahi!!!  
  
riku: ke graciosa saku ¬¬  
  
Sakura: ¡¡Alejate lentamente del laboratorio de Washu!!  
  
riku: si como sea- abre la puerta  
  
Washu: Mioshi te dije que no te acercaras!!  
  
riku: hemmm mioshi???  
  
Washu: Ah eres tu.... ¿que sucede?  
  
riku: solo keria ver ke estas haciendo  
  
Washu: A esta bien.... ¿que tal su entrenamiento?  
  
riku: todo bien sakura esta mejorando  
  
Washu: Ya veo 


End file.
